Daisy
by Someday-Known
Summary: Shika has a little sister named Saya. She absolutly adores him. But Saya has some problems, she most likely will never become a ninja because she is too weak. As story progress I might do pairings
1. Saya

Chapter One

"Shika-kun, Shika-kun, Shika-kun, Shika-kun, Shika-kun," I chanted smiling up at my big brother. I tugged on his hand and he slowed his pace so he wasn't dragging me. "Nii-san, I so happy you let me play with you today!" I giggled happily and swung our hands.

"Troublesome…" Nii-san muttered, but he gave me a brief smile and squeezed my hand. I'm so happy! My Nii-san is my favorite person to be with. And today I get to spend ALL DAY with him. My legs ached, but I tried not to show it. I didn't want to trouble Nii-san and make it so I had to go home. Everything will be fine, as long as I'm with Nii-san.

We finally came upon the little park in town where all the kids played. My hands shook and eyes widened as I tried to contain my excitement. I rarely got to come here and today Nii-san said I could meet his friends!

"Shikamaru! I haven't seen you around here for awhile!" I looked up to see a pretty girl with short blond hair and a smirk.

"INO-SAN!" I squealed, I let go of Nii-san's hand and threw myself at her, wrapping my harms around her waist.

"Whoa!!!" Ino-san laughed and staggered back. She steadied herself and hugged me back. "I haven't seen you around either Saya-chan!" I looked up at her and grinned. Then I noticed the pink haired girl standing behind her.

"Who's that?" I whispered pointing my finger at her. She blushed and looked down, I heard Nii-san sigh.

"Saya, it's rude to point." Nii-san told me. I blushed and bowed quickly to the girl.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured, but she gave me a soft smile and I felt better.

"That's Sakura." Ino-san told me, I waved at Sakura as Ino-san took her arm and closed the few steps gap between us. "Come on, don't be shy Sakura!" Sakura blushed and walked closer till she stood by me.

"Hi." I said to Sakura suddenly shy. She smiled down at me. "I'm Saya. That's my Nii-san." I turned to point at Nii-san, but accidentally poked him in the stomach. I hadn't noticed he had walked up beside me. Ino-san laughed, Sakura-san giggled while Nii-san rolled his eyes and ruffled my dark hair.

"That's so cute." Sakura-san giggled.

"I think it's sweet that you brought Saya-chan along Shika!" Ino-san teased and grinned at him, Nii-san rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Nii-san muttered. Ino-san leaned down and looked at me

"Do you know anyone else Saya-chan? I know you know me and Choji, and Sakura. Anyone else?" I thought for a moment.

"I see Kiba-san at the park with Akamaru sometimes. And I watch Tenten practice from my window. But I haven't talked to them." I bit my lip. Ino smiled.

"Well while you're here, I can introduce you to everyone else!" Ino took my hand and Sakura's and began walking toward a boy with dark hair and dark glassed. I heard Nii-san following us from behind.

"Hey Shino!" Ino-san called out and the boy slowly looked up at us. "This is Shika's little sister Says! I'm introducing her to everyone." Ino-san pushed me forward and I was in front of a kneeling Shino-san. Neither of us spoke.

It seemed we were having a staring contest, but I couldn't tell because of his dark glasses.

"Hello, Saya-chan." Shino-san finally spoke his voice was a little creepy.

"Hello, Shino-san." I gave a little bow, and noticed a bug on his hand. "You have a fly on your finger." I told him, standing up straight.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Bugs….are my friends."

"Cool!" Shino-san seemed taken aback by my statement as I leaned forward to inspect the bug.

"Thank you….." I grinned at Shino-san, he no longer seemed creepy.

"We'll see you around Shino!" Ino-san called cheerfully and took my hand.

"Bye Shino-san!" I waved before turning and following Ino-san. As I walked close to Sakura-san I grabbed her hand and held it. My face went red and I felt to shy to look at her. But I peeked up and saw her smile at me. I decided I really liked Sakura-san's smile. "Who's next Ino-san?" I asked excited, after meeting Sino-san I wanted to meet more people.

"Hmmm… how about Tenten? You say you haven't talked to her."

"…okay…"

"Why do you sound so reluctant?"

"…she's really good with weapons." Ino-san burst out laughing and even Sakura giggled giving my hand a squeeze.

"Oh Saya! Tenten is rally nice! It's okay!" Ino-san gasped trying to stop laughing. We came upon Tenten who was sitting next to a girl with short black hair and lavender eyes. "Hi Tenten, hey Hinata how are you guys?"

"Hi Ino, Sakura. Who's the little girl with you?"

:"This is Says, Shika's little sister. She tells me she watches you practice Tenten!" Ino-san winked at me and I blushed.

"Really?" Tenten turned and looked at me. I fidgeted.

"You're really good." They all started laughing, except Nii-san, I didn't get what was funny.

"This is Hinata, Says. " Ino pointed at the lavender eyed girl. She gave me a shy smile and waved. I waved back.

"So, do you want to grow up and become a Ninja like your Nii-san Says?" Tenten teased. I froze, Ino-san sucked in her breath, and I felt Nii-san's hand on my shoulder.

"No." my answer was simple, my answer, was a lie. "Nii-san, I saw some Daisies. May I go pick them?" Nii-san sighed.

"Yes, don't stray too far"

"I won't" without another word I turned and slowly walked to the little corner with daisies.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I heard Tenten whisper.

"Kind of. Saya-chan is……" Ino-san started uncertainly. I kept walking but I heard them as clearly as if I was standing next to them. One of the few good things about me.

"Saya is sick." I tried not to flinch when I heard Nii-san's voice. Bit its true.

"S-sick?" I heard a shy voice and assumed it was Hinata-san.

"Its too trouble some to explain it all…" Nii-san trailed off uncomfortably. "You say it Ino." I reached the daisy patch and crouched down amidst the simple white flowers.

"When Saya was born, her hip bones were out of place, and on top of that, all her leg muscles were weak not developed well. The doctors set her hips but the surgery scarred her and her muscles didn't help. She got sick often and it was rare for her to smile. I remember." Ino-san took a deep breath "Shika stated to help take care of her when he was five and she got better, a lot better. But, she will always be weak. Today is one of her rare good days, most of the time she can barely walk, let alone stand. She's amazingly smart like Shika, but their afraid if they let her train, she won't survive past being Genin." It was quiet I fiddled with the petals on a large daisy. Then I reached up to wipe away my tears.

I picked seven daisies, placing the largest in the center. Then I slowly and painfully stood up. I was at my limit. I walked back to Nii-san slower then before. I reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it and gave me a crooked smile. He knew I had heard everything.


	2. Daisy

**Hi People! This is my second chapter. Sorry if I didn't clarify on the time frame, it's when Naruto and all his friends are kids (how do I explain?) When Ino and Sakura are still friends and Naruto doesn't have any yet. In my story the kids are ten, Shika and Saya are three years apart, so Saya would be seven and Shika ten****.**** Also, on the name Saya, my computer wants to change it to Says, sorry about that, I thought I got all of those, guess not (oops). Obviously I'm not a total expert (sorry all you mega-fans!) Anyway, I do not own Naruto, if I did this is what would happen I would- **

_**They don't want to hear it**_

**S-sorry, anyway, to the story! If you like and want to see more, please review. Thank you!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Second Chapter

My legs ached more and more and I found myself leaning heavily on Nii-san. Without a word he scooped me up and sat me on my shoulder. I'm unusually small for my age, and I'm glad of that at times like these. At least I don't hurt Nii-san. I smiled and patted the top of his head pulling gently at his pineapple shaped ponytail. He lifted up his face to glare at me but gave me a crooked smile instead.

"Daisies, again?" he asked eyeing my flowers. I nodded and held them slightly closer. They had a special meaning.

"Uh-huh" I patted them gently pushing a flower into place. I saw Ino-san stare at them and then look at me. When Nii-san looked away I put my finger to my lips, Ino-san nodded.

"Hmmmm…" Nii-san looked up at the sky "It's lunch time Saya, we should head back home."

"But, Nii-san!" I started, and then realized I was whining. I hung my head in disappointment. I wanted to meet more people.

"I'll bring you back tomorrow Saya, okay?" I looked up happily at Ino-san who winked. "And we can pick Daisies together, sound like fun?'

"Yes! Can Sakura-san, Hinata-san, and Tenten-san be there?" I asked hopefully. Ino-san looked at the girls and they all nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Nii-san, we can go home!" Nii-san helped me put my right leg around his neck so I was sitting on both shoulders. Automatically my hands went up to hold myself up, and I found myself holding onto Nii-san's face.

"Mmumph, uoff!" Nii-san said something under my hand, I couldn't understand it.

"Oops!" I giggled and took my hand off his face and placed them around his neck to steady myself. All the girls around us laughed, Nii-san glared at them.

"So troublesome!" he sighed. I suddenly felt cold I turned around, still holding on Nii-san's neck and looked around. I saw a boy with dark hair and a solemn face. He seemed to be glaring at us.

"Nii-san, who's that?" I whispered feeling slightly scared. Nii-san turned slowly and saw the person that I was staring at.

"Saya?

"Yes?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. Please stay away from him." I felt confused by Nii-san's statement, what did he mean?

"Shikamaru! What do you mean 'please stay away from him'? What could Sasuke do to her?" Ino-san sounded confused and a little angry.

"For one Ino…. It's not something I'd say in front of _her_." I was surprised at the annoyed and angry tone in Nii-san's voice. What was so wrong?

"What, you'd rather have her hang around with Naruto than Sasuke?!?" Ino-san was getting riled.

"Ino! It's just… Sasuke has a tendency of putting down things he deems…. *_ahem_* weaker, than him." Nii-san sounded strained and Ino got an understanding look on her face.

"Oh." Was all she said and I realized it to. This boy was mean to people like me. Ino-san looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Shika." It was quiet as everyone else realized it. Sakura-san looked horrified, as did Hinata-san. Tenten-san looked ready to hit something.

"What do you think we're having for lunch Nii-san?" I asked, hoping to distract them.

"Hmmm?" Nii-san seemed to snap out of it as he looked up at me. "Huh, I think Mom was making some kind of light sushi meal. I don't know." Nii-san shrugged and I grinned, that was just like him. "Okay, let's get going Saya!" Nii-san patted my leg and turned to start heading back home.

"Wait a moment Nii-san!" I cried out suddenly, I turned and started at Ino-san and the girls. "Ino-san!" I called out. She looked up surprised. "I'll see you tomorrow, and remember, I will always have_ daisies_ so you should have _daisies_ too!" Ino-san thought for a moment and smiled. All she did was take the meaning of the flower and put it in where I said daisies. I'm sure she'd tell the other girls later. I thought it was pretty clever!

"Huh?" Nii-san looked confused but just shrugged his shoulders. I waved at them as we walked away. I was smiling so big. I hoped my real meaning had gotten through to Ino-san. What I had said was:

I'll see you tomorrow, and remember I will always have _faith_ so you should have _faith_ too!"

**That's the end of chapter two! I hoped you like it, please review and tell me if you want more (ya!!!). Thanks so much. Love you**

**-Someday-Known**


	3. Sleepover Part 1

**Third chapter up! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. To the people who have left reviews, you have no idea how happy you've made me. Let's see….we've met Sakura, Shino, Tenten, and Hinata. And they've talked about Sasuke. We need to meet Neji, Rock Lee (Yeah!), Kiba, and officially talk to Sasuke and Choji. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, Saya basically already knows, we just need to talk to Choji. **

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Three (The next day)**

"Saya, you can't go to the park today! You have to stay in bed!" Nii-san's voice was firm as he pushed me back down and threw a blanket over me.

"Nii-san!" I fought weakly trying to pull the blanket off me. "I told Ino-san that I would be there, they are waiting for me!" I felt like I was going to cry. He didn't understand no one had ever made plans with me, except Nii-san. Someone was _waiting_ for me. They expected and wanted me to come.

"Don't worry!" Nii-san reached over and tucked the blankets around me. "I already told Ino that you wouldn't be able to make it! Now stay their and don't you _dare_ try to get out of bed." Nii-san glared at me before leaving to room to get me lunch. I huffed and leaned back against my pillow trying to hold back tears. Why did this always happen to me?

Nii-san had already talked to Ino-san? I don't want to believe it. Today was going to be a fun girl day! I was going to do all the things that girl's do together with them! Talk about boys, do hair, talk about the future and things like that. And I wanted to find out if Ino had gotten my _real_ message.

"Saya!" I jerked upright as I heard a voice call out my name. It wasn't coming from downstairs, and it wasn't Nii-san so who was…. I looked out my window next to my bed and saw Ino-san and the girls' below the window.

"Ino-san!" I exclaimed had she come to bust me out? Could she sneak me out and we'd have fun together?

"I know what you're thinking Saya! And sorry, I can't sneak you out. But we can come up and still have fun! Okay?"

"Yes! And if Nii-san tries to stop you, I don't mind if you push him." I felt a little guilty for saying that but Ino just laughed. I sat back in bed excited as I heard the front door open. Soon I heard shoving on the stairs and some protests from Nii-san. I couldn't help but grin. I could be evil sometimes.

"We're here!" Ino-san sang out throwing open my bedroom door. They trooped in and I shoved the heavy blanket off of me and sat crossed legged on my bed excited. Ino-san sat on the bed on my right and Sakura-san on my left. Hinata and Tenten sat closer to me in the middle.

"Thank you! THANK YOU!!!" I sang out throwing my arms around Ino-san's neck and giving her a big hug. I then proceeded to give everyone else a hug. Sakura-san and Hinata-san blushed, Tenten ruffled my hair and Ino-san smirked.

"W-we b-b-brought you your d-daisies." Hinata-san stuttered and handed me a small arrangement of daisies. Now I really felt like crying. I have such good friends, I've only known most of them for a day and already their visiting me, giving me flowers, oh my goodness!

"Yeah," Tenten smirked and tugged on my dark black hair. "We need to brush out your hair! It looks like a rats nest! Oh and…." Tenten looked at the doorway and I saw Nii-san slumped in the doorway an angry look on his face.

"Troublesome girls!" Nii-san shot out glaring at Ino.

"Aw come on…" Ino-san grinned at Nii-san "Saya deserves to have some fun time! Exspecially with her new friends!" My smile grew bigger when she said 'new friends'.

"Oh, alright…" Nii-san grumbled when he saw my smile.

"Thank you Nii-san!!!" I cried out leaning forward. For some reason I was feeling better already. Nii-san rolled his eyes and muttered 'troublesome' then closed my door and went downstairs.

"Now we can have fun!" Ino and Tenten-san said together. They gave a high five and Tenten began to pull stuff out of her bag. Things began to fall out, clothes, make-up, brushes, barrettes, and a whole lot of magazines. Sakura and Tenten each grabbed a brush and began brushing my long hair. Hinata grabbed the make-up and began sorting through it. Ino-san was the overseer, she told Tenten and Sakura where they missed and helped Hinata with the make-up

After what seemed like forever they sat back and grinned at each other. Tenten pulled out a mirror and showed me myself. I stared, and stared, and stared. Was this me? My black hair was brushed straight I had a small bun atop my head with stray hairs poking out giving me an elegant look. I had light purple eye shadow that went well with my green eyes and a little bit up eyeliner under my eyes. They had washed my face and plucked my eyebrows.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"D-d-do you l-l-like it?" Hinata asked nervously. I looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Do I like it?" I whispered again. She nodded even more nervous. I threw my arms around her neck giving her a big hug. "Do I like it? Are you crazy, I love it!!" Hinata was so surprised she didn't move for a moment. Then she slowly and carefully hugged me back.

"Awwwww"

"Soooo cute Hina-chan."

"Saya, Hinata, you two look like sisters when you hug like that!" Ino-san cooed. We broke our hug and smiled at each other.

"Nii-san tells me that you will be put in your teams in a year and a half. He complains that he is too tired to wait that long. Are you guys excited about it?" I asked organizing the stuff into piles on my bed. Ino-san rolled her eyes.

"Of course _Shikamaru_ would complain about it! I'm glad I can get more training in before then.

"I'm already in a cell!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura and Hinata smiled.

"Really?" I asked. I could feel my eyes grow bigger.

"Yeah! I'm in a cell with Neji and Rock Lee. Rock Lee is a little too eccentric and Neji basically keeps to himself. Our Sensei is Master Guy, him and Lee are really alike."

"Cool! I want to meet your cell!" My eyes felt like dinner plates. "What about you two, Sakura, Hinata?" I asked turning to them.

"I-I-I don't much care." Hinata shrugged.

"Me neither." Sakura said.

"I think it sounds exciting! I want to be their when you guys are put into teams! And the Chunin exams! That's sounds awesome! You guys are going to have so much fun!" I grinned at them and they shrugged.

"You make it sound so exciting Saya-chan." Sakura-san said "We are just nervous, we're not that excited yet."

"Well I'm excited!" Tenten grinned.

"I know you are." Sakura rolled her eyes and for some reason I got excited about it, Sakura was opening up a bit more, she was not as shy!

"HINATA-SAMA!" an unfamiliar voice was heard outside my window. Hinata-san froze obviously terrified.

"Get down Hinata!" Ino-san whispered and Tenten pushed her onto the floor. I stuck my head out the window and looked down to see a boy with long hair and lavender eyes like Hinata-san. From the way everyone was acting I could see we needed to keep Hinata-san away from this guy.

"Hello! I'm Saya, who are you?" I asked brightly the girls' worked behind me hiding Hinata-san. He glared up and me and veins around his eyes popped out.

"Neji Huuyga. Have you seen anyone named Hinata around little girl?" He asked still glaring at me. I was insulted he called me little girl, but I let it go for Hinata-san's sake and Tenten's since she was in a cell with him.

"Hmmmm, nope, sorry. I haven't seen her today." I heard Tenten-san come up behind me and poke her head out.

"Hello Neji, we haven't seen Hinata-san today." Tenten lied smoothly and I saw Neji frown.

"I know your both lying, tell me where Hinata-sama is!" He angrier and clenched his fists.

"Don't be so troublesome Neji." I saw Nii-san come out and stand in front of Neji. "I haven't seen her either, not around here, not with the girls, I don't know. So please stop glaring at my little sister and leave." I felt proud of my Nii-san as he stood with his hands in his pockets unflinchingly afraid in front of Neji, a person I deemed scarier than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Neji, why don't you find Lee? He and Master Guy were going to train extra today. I'm sure they'd like an extra person." Tenten said. Neji's face became annoyed.

"No. Thanks." He turned and walked off. I stared after him he was a bit of a puzzle.

"He's gone Hinata." Tenten said with a sigh. I crawled to the edge of my bed and patted her hair.

"It's okay Hinata-san! The scary kid is gone!" I smiled cheerfully at her and she smiled nervously back.

"T-thank you. Thank y-you for hiding me from Neji Nii-san." Hinata stuttered.

"Is he your brother?" I asked confused. She shook her head.

"H-he is m-my older cousin."

"Ahhh." That came from all of us except Hinata-san. Ino-san went and stuck her head out the window and saw Nii-san still down there.

"Hey Shika," Ino called down with a sly grin.

"Yeah?"

"I thought I'd tell you this while you're down there."

"And?"

"The girls' and I are sleeping over." Ino-san quickly shut the window after saying this and burst out into laughter. I looked over and pressed my face against the window to see Nii-san twitching. I giggled and looked back at all the girls.

"Hey! You guys gave me a makeover. I want to help give you a makeover!" I grabbed a brush and jumped next to Sakura-san and began brushing her hair. The other girls caught on and began scrambling to do things. Hinata-san grabbed the other brush while Ino-san and Tenten-san looked through the pile of makeup.

The sun began to set and it got darker in my room. Tenten-san turned on the light and we admired Sakura-san. Her pretty pink hair was brushed straight and was shiny, she had pink eye shadow and shiny pink lip gloss. We then turned out attention to Tenten, who tried to fight us off. It wasn't easy. Nii-san brought us dinner and quickly left, not wanting to get roped into doing something.

Tenten looked like a princess when we were done. We took her hair out of her buns and curled it. Then we washed her face which was a little grimy from training earlier and gave her brown eye shadow and red lipstick. Hinata tried to resist as well but we wrestled her into it. Purple eye shadow and light blue lipstick. We couldn't do much with her short hair but she turned out looking elegant anyway. Ino gave in with a smile.

We took her blond hair and put silver barrettes with white flowers in her hair and gave her a glossy lip gloss and yellow eye shadow. She turned out cute and spunky. The makeovers were over, but the night was far from over. I never realized how much having friends could be.

**Well? I thought it was pretty good, so tell me what you think. I loved the idea of a little sleepover with a new friend. Shikamaru wasn't here as much in this chapter (sad). I liked making him brave, standing up to Neji for his little sis and friends. Ino-san just has to taunt him! Thank you all you wonderful peoples, please read on and review! Thanks!!!!!**


	4. Sleepover part 2 Two more friends

**Fourth Chapter uuuuup! Yeah! I never thought I'd make it this far but I have all you wonderful people reading my story so, I'm happy! I'm sorry if the third chapter was a little girly, don't worry, that won't happen a lot. Anyway, the not too girly (maybe) Sleepover part 2! I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Four

Tenten rolled over on the bed and grinned

"I'm not into the whole girly nights, but this was awesome!" I smiled and noticed that she was running her fingers through her hair.

"Like your hairdo?" I asked slyly sliding next to her. Tenten blushed.

"Yeah…." She mumbled.

"I'm glad we did this!" Sakura said, during the progression of the night she had slowly been coming out of her shell. I liked Sakura, but I loved the confident Sakura more. I looked over at Hinata who was smiling and nodding her head. Now if only Hinata-san became a little more confident. But I was one to talk. If Ino-san hadn't introduced me to them, I'd probably be hiding behind Nii-san scared stiff of these girls.

"Tenten, why did you say Rock Lee was eccentric?"

"Ahhhh….." Tenten scratched the back of her head. "How do I explain? Lee can't perform Genjustu or Ninjustu only Taijutsu, so he wants to prove to the world that a person using only Taijustu can still become a ninja. Master Guy encourages him a lot, so he's really into it. And he's caught onto the catch phrase 'power of youth!' very annoying." I nodded quietly. I was kind of like Lee. Okay, not a lot but I could think of it that way. I couldn't to anything physical which was Taijustu but I could do Genjustu, what good could that do?

"I'd like to meet him." I said suddenly, I nodded, that's what I'd do. I'd meet this boy. The girls' gave me a weird look.

"You want to meet _Lee?_" they sounded astonished and I nodded. Tenten shrugged.

"If you say so. I'll introduce you tomorrow if you're feeling better." She rolled over and pulled her PJ's out of her bag. "I'm going to go change, Sakura, Ino, don't do anything funny while I'm gone." Tenten slipped out of the room and we heard her clomp down the stairs. Ino shrugged and grabbed her PJ's, turned her back on us and started changing. I followed Hinata-san's example and turned away.

"INO!" Hinata yelped and covered her eyes. Ino laughed and quickly pulled on her pajama pants and shirt.

"Oh come on Hinata, I'm a girl too!" Ino jumped on the bed next to Sakura who was giggling.

"I'm g-g-g-going to w-w-wait for the b-b-bathroom to open up." Hinata stuttered. Sakura giggled again and followed Ino's example turning her back and quickly changing into her pajamas. Gosh, I hope I didn't end up like this when I was older! When Tenten got back Hinata quickly rushed down stairs to change. I told Tenten the reason behind Hinata's embarrassment.

"I thought so," was all she said. Hinata came back and we al squeezed onto my ridiculously large bed.

"Anyone know any scary stories?" Ino grinned evilly as she turned off my light.

"NO way, Ino. I'm too tired." Tenten groaned rubbing her forehead. Ino shrugged and jumped on the bed.

"So was this fun, Saya-chan?" Saukra asked turning to me, I could barely see the outline of her face in the dark."

"Very! I can't wait for tomorrow, tonight I'm gonna rest up so I can be strong tomorrow!" I pretended to flex my skinny arms and they laughed.

"So tired…" Hinata mumbled and drifted off to sleep. Soon everyone was asleep except me. Having friends was the best. I smiled and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

"Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Ino's loud voice made me jump awake. My skull knocked into her forehead. "Ow!" she shrieked and fell forward onto me.

"Ino-san!!" I screamed.

"Stop saying 'san'!" she screamed back and we became a jumbled mess of legs arms and blankets on the bed.

"Saya!" I heard Nii-san gasp from the door way. "Ino! You troublesome girl, get off!" I felt Nii-san grab Ino and haul her off the bed. I was gasping for breath. "Saya!" nii-san exclaimed. I then let my laughter go full force. I was rolling back and forth on the bed holding my stomach. I heard Nii-san sigh. "You've corrupted her, woman." He told Ino before walking out of the room.

After my laughing fit had passed Ino helped me up and get dressed. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were waiting downstairs at the table.

"Gooooood Morning!" I cheered and jumped into the seat next to Hinata. I grinned up at her.

"Do you still want to meet _Lee_?" Tenten groaned. I nodded excitedly and she slapped her forehead. "_Fine,_ he's probably at the Training Grounds." We ate breakfast and headed for the training grounds. Nii-san followed behind us, though he seemed reluctant when Ino mentioned Rock Lee.

"One hundred and sixty five, one hundred and sixty six one hundred and sixty sev-"

"Hey, Lee! Someone wants to meet you!" Tenten called. The boy doing push-ups looked up and grinned. "HELLO TENTEN! YOU'RE LOOKIN-"

"Yeah I know, youthful." Tenten grimaced and looked down at me, I simply smiled, and yeah he was energetic, what was so bad about that? I then saw his eyebrows. They were HUMONGO! But, being me, I didn't let that bother me.

"Hello Lee-san." I said suddenly shy, I latched onto Tenten's arm. She sighed and gave me the eyebrow. I shrugged, I couldn't control when I was shy and when I wasn't, I just had to be used to you.

"Hello! Who are you?" Lee stood up and grinned down at me. Great, I was probably just a little kid to him, well, I was three years younger. But still.

"I'm Saya Nara. Shikamaru is my Nii-san." I smiled up at him. He grinned.

"A girl around your age should be entering the academy soon." I felt my smile drop, here we go again. "Are you exc-"

"LEE!" Tenten shouted "I _need_ to talk to you!!!" Tenten grabbed his arm and dragged him a couple feet away. I rubbed my arm and felt Sakura's hand on my shoulder. She smiled down nervously at me. I watched them talk and saw Lee's look of surprise. After awhile they trudged back over to where we stood. Lee looked at me in a new way. I hate that.

"So Lee-san," I began forcing a smile "You do Taijutsu? I think that's awesome!"

"Really?" Lee looked surprised as I nodded.

"Really!" I smiled a real smile and he grinned, the concerned look people gave when they found out, gone.

"You truly have the power of youth!" Lee began to tear up. Now I see why people don't hang out with him as much.

"Hey Hinata!" I heard Neji-san's voice and out of the corner of my eye saw Hinata freeze.

"Y-yes, N-neji?" Hinata fidgeted as Neji came over and glared at her.

"Uncle has been looking for you! Where have you been all night!" Neji grabbed her arm and I saw Hinata flinch back.

"It was my fault Neji-san!" I burst out. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Last night, she came over after you left and we asked her if she wanted to sleepover with us! She protested and said she had to get home but we made her stay! Please don't get mad at Hinata-san!" I pleaded I doubted he believed any of that. Neji stared at me for awhile, as though debating to believe my obviously made up story and ease up on Hinata, or let Hinata get in trouble.

"Let's go home Hinata-san." Neji's voice was thoughtful, and Hinata suddenly didn't look so scared.

"Y-yes Neji." And she had less of a stutter this time. I watched them walk off confused, but Ino, Sakura, or Tenten didn't make a move to stop them so I didn't either.

"Hmmmm," Tenten sounded thoughtful then she turned back to me. "Let's go to the park, okay Saya?

"Huh?" I wanted to hang out with Lee a little more. I didn't know him that well. Ino saw my expression and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can stay here," she sighed then turned to Rock Lee "If you hurt her in any way I will kill you!" with that she turned and started walking toward the park.

"I'll stay." Nii-san sat down on the rock next to me and nodded to Tenten and Hinata. They shrugged and followed Ino.

"You can go back to your practice Lee-san!" I encouraged, I was a bit eager seeing what he could do.

"Okay!" Rock Lee turned to a tree and started punching it. I could see no point to what he was doing till I saw the large fist sized dents in the tree.

"WOW!" I stared wide eyed at the marvel I had believed impossible. Nii-san rolled his eyes. I stayed with Lee until he was done training, then he offered to take us to Iruchika's for ramen.

"Sure!" I accepted before Nii-san could protest. "I've never eaten anywhere but at home." I started to follow Lee and heard Nii-san sigh behind me. We arrived at the ramen shop and I let Lee order for me. I could see why people didn't hang out with him as much, but I thought he was pretty cool. I sat by a yellow haired boy who was glumly eating ramen while Nii-san talked to the shop owner.

"Hello!" I felt braver today like I could talk to people I didn't know. "I'm Saya! Who are you? Are you one of Nii-san's friends?" I asked. The boy gave me a side ways glance then went back to eating his ramen. "Fine!" I huffed and turned away. Gosh! I was just trying to be nice!

"I'm not trying to be rude, it's just people don't usually talk to me…. I'm Naruto." he said slowly. I turned to him with a smile.

"I'll talk to you! That's my Nii-san over there." I pointed at Nii-san who was watching us carefully.

"He's your older brother?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I never took him for a big brother."

"Yeah, I hear Ino-san say when he's not with me he's a lazy ass. What is a lazy ass?" I asked curious. Naruto looked mortified.

"Um, it's a person who is lazy and doesn't do much."

"Oh! I thought so." I nodded to myself.

"So, can I um… talk to you tomorrow?" Naruto asked hopefully. I nodded then stopped.

"If I feel good then you can, if not you'll have to wait till my next good day."

"Good day?"

"Yeah, I'm sick a lot and some day's I can't even stand." I slurped some of my ramen up.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! I haven't been as sad about it lately because I've been making friends! There is Shino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, and now Naruto!" I smiled big at him and he smiled timidly back. This day was great! _Two New Friends!_

"Come on Saya. Lee had to leave, he told me to say bye to you. I got to go to so I need to take you home."

"Ooookay." I sighed. I waved good-bye to Naruto and took Nii-san's hand. Life was getting to be more bearable.

**That is my fourth chapter. And it felt like it took forever to do. Sorry if it wasn't as good. But if you liked then please review! I need support to move on!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Time Skip Two years

**Hi! Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter. I wasn't sure to do so I decided to do the time skip. If anything is off, I'm very sorry about that. But the older generation (Shikamaru, Ino ECT) will be twelve and Saya nine. And I do not hate Sakura, I just don't like her at first. She'll get better, I promise. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

_Two Years Later_

"Shikamaru! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Ino called loudly banging through the front door. I looked up from my breakfast and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Nii-san!" I called turning so I was facing the stairs. "Today you're getting placed into team's right? Can I come?" that sent him stumbling down the stairs quickly.

"W-what?" he asked. Good thing Mom was out, she would have yelled him right out the door.

"I asked if I can come see your placements. I want to see." I said plainly. Mom complained about me being a nine year old and being able to have such an attitude. I don't see it.

"Don't worry girl!" Ino smirked. "If Shika won't take you, _I_ will." I looked pointedly at Nii-san and waited for him to decide.

"Fine! But you're to stay in the back of the room." Nii-san shook his head annoyed. I stood excited and grabbed my walking stick next to the wall. Over the years I had gotten only a little better, but I pushed myself more. If my legs started to give out while I was walking, I didn't just give up. I'd use my walking stick and walked even _more. _

"Well I'm going to start over. If you don't hurry Nii-san I'll beat you there!" I grinned at him and took one last bite of my oatmeal before walking out the door.

"I blame you." I heard Nii-san say to Ino before the door shut. I smirked as I walked towards the academy. Though I never officially went there for classes, I tagged along a lot with Nii-san so I was pretty well known.

"SAYA-CHAN!" A familiar voice called out and I stopped and braced my self for what would happen next. I blur of orange knocked into me, Naruto wrapped his arms around me in a big hug.

"Naruto!" I awkwardly hugged him back. After about a month of being friends he had loosened up and didn't hesitate to hug me every morning. I was used to it, and it was nice, I was a huggy person but _Nii-san_ is not. So I at least get one hug every day. I saw a flash of pink and a frown replace my smile. I didn't _hate Sakura-san_ hate is a very strong word. I loath her.

She had to become snotty and tell Ino that they couldn't be friends just because Ino had a crush on Sasuke like her. It ticked me off thinking about it. Ino was just fine liking Sasuke in secret while Sakura openly liked him. Ino doesn't even like him that much now! She just pretends to, to get at Sakura. And I help her in any way I can. Because when she said they weren't friends anymore, neither we're we.

"Come on Saya-chan lets go!" Naruto tugged at my hand and I tore my eyes away from Sakura who was now walking past us.

"Yeah, let's go Naruto." We walked ahead and Naruto told me about his big adventure the other night. It was kind of hard to believe, but everything that happens to Naruto seems to be.

"So who do you want to be in a team with?" I asked tugging at my long brown hair. Naruto looked sideways at Sakura and grinned.

"Um, I don't know." He shrugged. He knew I didn't like Sakura so he tried to hide the fact that he liked her. I was actually pretty fine with it, which I thought was odd. If Naruto liked her, maybe she'd see the like and see how much better he could be then some cold heartless creep. But I really doubt it.

"Yo." Nii-san came up beside me and ruffled my hair. "Don't be troublesome today Saya. And please, no rooting for me!" I giggled at his pleading expression. Once when I went to class with him they had been asked to show some of their abilities and have little duel's among classmates. I of course got really excited when Nii-san was called and I started cheering for him, telling him to knock Kiba down. Nii-san got really embarrassed. Later I apologized to Kiba, telling him he was awesome, but I really wanted to see nii-san win. And of course, when Ino joined in cheering, he couldn't let us down. He won.

"If you say so." I smiled sweetly up at him and he grinned nervously back. The academy came into view and I heard Ino squeal in excitement behind us. I felt jumpy myself, as thought _I _was getting but on a team. We entered the academy and went into the classroom. Hinata stood unsure beside the door and I grinned going up and linking arms with her.

"Hinata-san! Let me sit by you?" I asked and she blushed when she saw Naruto beside me. I had introduced them a couple days after I had become friends with him and Hinata had taken an instant liking to him. He was kind of dumb about it, which made me understand why Nii-san couldn't stand him.

"Y-yes!" she said eagerly and we quickly found seats together. Hinata sat in the middle with me on her left and Naruto on her right. Nii-san and Ino sat in front of me and I saw Shino slid into the seat across from me.

"Hi Shino!" I grinned at him gave a little wave. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, sure he talked, but only when he wanted to.

"Good morning everyone." Choji sat in the seat next to Nii-san, munching on a blueberry muffin.

"Morning Choji!" I sang and gave him puppy dog eyes. He grinned and handed over a banana nut muffin. "Thank you!" Mom didn't let us have sweet things in the morning, almost never so Choji was my dealer, and he liked to spoil me!

"Hey squirt!" a rough hand tousled my hair and I looked up to see Kiba grinning down at me.

"Dog breath!" I shot back and we cracked up laughing. It didn't make any sense at all, but we thought it was funny.

"Please stop, she's been tainted already." Nii-san drawled and I heard a sharp thwack.

"What do you mean _tainted_?" Ino asked sweetly and I winced for him. Ooooh, he was gonna get it bad!

"He didn't mean anything by it! Right Shikamaru?" Naruto said nervously, he had seen Ino pummel guys who had been careless, well so had I. It was Nii-san's fault!

"It's okay Ino." I said and she relaxed slightly. Hinata smiled at Naruto, a light blush forming on her cheeks. I grinned at her and when she saw me her blush increased. It was so cute how Hinata thought of Naruto as a hero.

"Sasuke! How are you today!" Sakura sang out standing in front of Sasuke on the other side of the room. He grunted not even looking at her. Ino winked at me before getting up and charging over there. I stood ready for action and I heard Nii-san sigh.

"Here we go again." he grumbled.

"Oh Sasuke! Do you mind if I sit here?" Ino asked sweetly, when Sasuke didn't say anything she moved to take the seat but Sakura bumped her and reached for the chair. Ino gave me the signal, a desecrate hand flick and I quickly made the hand signs. I may be weak and not able to do much, but Father still taught me Shadow Possession!

"Shadow Possession!" Sakura was trapped in my shadow! I put my finger next to my nose and started picking. Sasuke turned and I saw his eyebrows raise at what he thought Sakura was doing. Hinata tugged at my shirt and I quickly released the Possession and sat back down right before Sasuke looked over to where we were sitting.

"Bye-Bye Forehead! Or should I say Nose Picker!" Ino snickered and dashed back to her seat. Sakura gasped and quickly sat in the seat next to Sasuke, but her face was redder than Hinata's when Naruto gave her a Good Morning Hug.

"Alright quiet down!" Iruka yelled and I turned my attention to him, excited. "I will announce the three man cells and you're Sensai. In Team Seven," I saw Hinata cross her fingers and glance at Naruto. "Is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Sakura stood and gave out a cheer, Ino rolled her eyes. "And Naruto Uzamaki." Sakura deflated and Naruto gave a little fist pump. Hinata sighed crossed her arms, I sympathetically patted her arm and she gave me a small smile. "You Sensai will be Kakashi Hakate."

"Come on!" I whispered hoping Hinata would get nice kind teammates.

"Next! Team Eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga," I crossed my fingers wishing for kind nice people. "Shino Abreme, and Kiba." I sighed, Shino would be kind, but Kiba? I wasn't so sure. Hinata smiled slightly, and I knew she wouldn't be totally miserable.

"Team 10! Choji, Ino Yamaka, and Shikamaru Nara."

"Nii-san!" I accidentally let out a little squeal and he turned to give me the eyebrow. "Sorry." I whispered and he turned back. Choji grinned and elbowed Nii-san who gave a small smirk. There we're a couple other teams, but I didn't listen.

"Okay that's it! Meet back here tomorrow to meet with you Sensai!" Iruka called out when he was done. He stood and set the paper on the desk and the class erupted. I stayed in my seat watching the class file out yelling about there teams. When the classroom was nearly empty I stood and saw that Nii-san Choji, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto had waited for me.

"Let's go find Tenten and Lee and tell them about your team placements!" I smiled.

**So sorry if this wasn't as good. I wasn't sure what to do as I've said before. I like the thought of Choji as a sweets dealer so I put it in there. Pretty please review and tell me what you think, I NEED TO KNOW. Thank you!**

**-Someday-Known**


	6. Short Picnic, Plans for Tomorrow

**To all those great people who left me reviews THANK YOU! You have no idea what it means to me. Okay, they've been placed in their teams, how exciting! Now their going to go see Tenten and Lee! Ohmygosh, I love Lee so much! Oh, and if you want to see a pairing in the story, tell me in your review and I'll consider it. Thank you all1**

**Chapter Six**

We didn't have to go far to find Tenten. On our way to the training field where they usually were we passed the park and that's where we found Tenten.

"Over here!" she called and we walked to the place where she was standing. She had a large blanket spread out under a tree. "Congrats! Lee went to go get the food and Master Gai is with him. This is your 'Great Job on Becoming Genien Picnic'!" Tenten cheered and Nii-san rolled his eyes.

"Oh Tenten! What a great idea, thank you!" Ino squealed. We sat crossed legged on the blanket with Tenten and began chatting. Ino told Tenten who got placed into what group, but I was focused on Hinata, she looked nervous.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked and Tenten heard.

"U-um, is all of T-t-team Gai g-g-going to be h-h-ere?" Hinata asked and I understood. Neji and Hinata we're still not on good terms. He didn't outright glare at her or hate her anymore, but he'd ignore her or be cold if he had to talk to her.

"Yeah, sorry Hinata, but Neji will sit by me and I'll make sure he'll behave." Tenten winked and Hinata gave a little relieved smile.

"HELLO YOU BEAUTIFULLY YOUTHFUL YOUTHS!" Master Gai boomed and I winced, I could stand Lee, but Gai was ten times worse.

"Hello friends!" Lee said with a grin. He set down the boxes of food in the middle of the blanket and took the empty spot next to me. I tried to keep a straight face but inside I was giggling like Sakura if Sasuke looked her way. Lee was nice, one of my best friends, if everyone else was busy, he wouldn't push me away if I came to watch him train.

"Hn," Neji sat down next to Tenten with an annoyed look on his face but he made no other comment.

"Mmmmm," Choji's eyes were shut in delight as he sniffed the food. Nii-san stiffened nervously and gave Tenten the signal. He knew if we waited any longer Choji might go berserk. Tenten and Lee quickly opened the boxes and divided out the food. Naruto deflated when he didn't get any ramen but thankfully no complaints came from his mouth.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully and everyone started to eat. Choji was done in 10 seconds.

"More?" he asked hopefully and everyone looked uneasy, Tenten looked a little scared. They had only gotten enough for everyone to have one serving. How they could forget about Choji I did not know.

"Here Choji-san." I held out my plate to him "I had a big breakfast and you gave me a muffin earlier, so you can have mine."

"Thank you!" Choji grinned and quickly devoured my portion. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Choji. When Nii-san had to help Dad and Ino was busy with her parents I would wander over to his house. (I'd have to sneak out Mom got ticked when I left alone) We'd talk and I'd use his Mom's kitchen to make snacks. I never care, I love sharing food with him, and it makes me remember out friendship.

"You shouldn't spoil him so much Saya." Nii-san muttered.

"Why not?" I asked innocently, "Choji is a growing boy, he needs as much food as he can get!" Ino laughed at my logic and everyone else had to stop Neji from saying something. Choji chuckled and gave Nii-san a wide smirk.

"T-thank you for the f-f-food Tenten." Hinata whispered setting down her empty plate. Hinata was graceful in almost everything, except speaking and when she was around Naruto. So it is a surprise when she finishes her food quickly.

"So….can I-"I started to say.

"No." Nii-san said simply. I pouted.

"Why not? I want to meat you Sensai!"

"Because Saya, you can go the second time but I want to meet him as a team." Nii-san's meaning was clear and I bowed my head in submission.

"Don't worry!" Lee said and I looked up hopefully. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow so you can hang out with me!"

"Thanks Lee!" I hugged him and I heard a giggle come from all the girls. Everyone finished up their food and we continued to chat for the next hour. Neji was the first to leave, mumbling about how he needed to practice.

"Saya, lets go." Nii-san yawned and stood offering his hand for me to get up. I took it and he pulled me up and tossed me up onto his shoulders.

"Nii-san! I'm too old for that!" I protested but I was smiling widely.

"Enjoy it while you can Saya!" Ino giggled "He's getting lazier as the years go by!"

"Shut it," Nii-san mumbled but I swore I saw him blush.

"Alright! I'll enjoy it! Onward my loyal steed!" I said in a loud voice. Nii-san groaned but grabbed my ankles to keep me steady and started off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lee!" I called out.

"see you tomorrow!" he called back and I beamed.

"Bye everyone!!" I called before we walked out of hearing range.

**Hope you guys liked it. Wasn't sure what to do so it was short. I'm gonna try to do longer chapters from now on. But hoped you liked it and please review! Oh and remember, if you want couples please tell me. NaruHina is a must, so sorry. **


End file.
